


Like a Second Godfather

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-15 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19600459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: A missing conversation between Remus and Harry after Remus asked Harry to be Teddy’s godfather. One-shot.





	Like a Second Godfather

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters used in this story, all recognizable locations and characters are property of the wonderful JK Rowling, who was lovely enough to bless us with the Harry Potter books to become obsessed with as I have.

…………………….

Like a Second Godfather  
………

_“Lupin fell over the threshold. He was white-faced, wrapped in a travelling cloak, his graying hair windswept. He straightened up, looking around the room, making sure of who was there, then cried aloud, ‘It’s a boy! We’ve named him Ted, after Dora’s father!’_

_Hermione shrieked._

_‘Wha –? Tonks – Tonks has had the baby?’_  
_‘Yes, yes, she’s had the baby!’ shouted Lupin. All around the table came cries of delight, sighs of relief: Hermione and Fleur both squealed, ‘Congratulations!’ and Ron said, ‘Blimey, a baby!’ as if he had never heard of such a thing before._

_‘Yes – yes – a boy,’ said Lupin again, who seemed dazed by his own happiness. He strode around the table and hugged Harry; the scene in the basement of Grimmauld Place might never have happened._

_‘You’ll be godfather?’ he said as he released Harry._

_‘M-me?’ stammered Harry._

_“You, yes, of course – Dora quite agrees, no one better – ‘_

_‘I – yeah – blimey – ‘_  
_‘Harry felt overwhelmed, astonished, delighted; now Bill was hurrying to fetch wine, and Fleur was persuading Lupin to join them for a drink._

_‘I can’t stay long, I must get back,’ said Lupin, beaming around at them all: He looked years younger than Harry had ever seen him. ‘Thank you, thank you, Bill.’_

_‘Bill had soon filled all of their goblets, they stood and raised them high in a toast._

_‘To Teddy Remus Lupin,’ said Lupin, ‘a great wizard in the making!’”_

Everyone raised their goblets a bit higher, than lifted them to their mouths and drank.

“Hey, Remus?” Harry asked at the same time as Lupin said “Hey, Harry?”

“Go ahead, Harry.” Remus responded politely.

“I was just wondering if I could have a private word with you?” Harry replied shyly.

“I was just going to ask the same thing,” Remus nodded, then turned to the room, “Excuse us for a moment, Harry and I would like a private word with each other, then I must be off. Thank you for the wine Bill.” Lupin drained his goblet and set in on the small coffee table, then led Harry into the kitchen.

“What is it, Harry?” Lupin asked once the door was firmly shut and he cast a silencing spell on it, stopping anyone from eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Well…” Harry blushed. “I just wanted to apologize for what I said back in Grimmauld Place, I really didn’t mean it. I don’t believe you’re a coward, Remus, and I’m not ashamed of being your friend. I just wanted you to go back to Tonks, and that was the only way I could see that could accomplish that.”

“I was going to thank you for what you said in Grimmauld Place, Harry. I know you didn’t really mean it, and I apologize for attacking you. I can never forgive myself. I know you were just trying to get me to go back to Dora, and I can never thank you enough for that, Harry.” Lupin responded with a sad smile.

“You don’t have to apologize for that, after what I said, I deserved more. I really do care about you, Remus, and I knew that if I couldn’t get you to go back to Tonks, you would end up sad and lonely again. I knew you would be happier back with her, and that was really the only way I could get you to go back, and I knew it.” Harry answered with a smile to match Lupin’s.

“You care about me?” Lupin whispered.

“Of course I do, Remus. You’re like a second godfather to me. You’ve done so much for me, getting you to go back to Tonks was the least I could do –“ Harry responded.

Before Harry could get another word out, he was engulfed in Lupin’s strong arms and pressed tightly against the werewolf’s chest. He could feel Lupin’s tears hitting his hair and making their way down to his scalp. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Lupin’s waist and pressed his face harder against his chest, tears of his own darkening the fabric of Lupin’s jumper.

“You have no idea how much that means to me, Harry.” Lupin whispered, still holding Harry tightly to his broad chest.

“I meant every word of it, Remus. I love you.” Harry whispered into Lupin’s jumper. A normal person wouldn’t have heard the softly spoken words, but Lupin’s senses were enhanced because of his lycanthropy, so he heard every word clear as day.

Harry felt more of Lupin’s hot tears hit his hair before he heard four words that made him cling even tighter to Lupin,

“I love you too, Harry.”


End file.
